Counting Sheep
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.Oliver couldn't sleep. Counting sheep obviously wasn't getting him anywhere...or was it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a –long- time since I've written anything for my OTP. Here goes nothing! ...enjoy!xD

**Counting Sheep**

_**Segment One**_

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep..."

Oliver was encountering difficulty sleeping.

There wasn't any reason for him not to get some sleep. The Jurgen Mansion was peaceful and quiet, and so was its Leipzig countryside. The servants weren't scurrying about like rats or anything. It seemed that the crickets were also taking a break.

The night sky outside was inky black and starless, save for the huge moon free from clouds.

Alright, perhaps sleeping conditions were TOO perfect for anyone's liking, but Johnny, Robert and Enrique had turned in for the day, so why can't he?

The petite French boy rolled over in his ridiculously large bed in the dark bedroom and let out a sigh as he stared up at the unseen ceiling.

Why couldn't he sleep exactly?

Frankly, Oliver did not know. Perhaps the ignorance of the problem bothered him so much to keep him awake, but he knew it wasn't that.

So what was it?

"Twenty-five sheep, twenty-six sheep, twenty-seven sheep..."

The greenette felt awfully small on the vast mattress. Numerous downy pillows were just not enough to save him scantily clad form from the cold.

That was it.

Maybe the aircon was just so damned high.

Oliver sat bolt upright in bed and instantly regretted it. The absurdly loose gossamer night shirt slipped past his smooth shoulders, exposing white skin to a harsh breeze.

He stayed still for quite a while, steadying his hitched breathing. Brightly glowing lavender-lilac eyes absently gazed at the gap under his bedroom door. Light from the hallway was pouring in.

The room felt so empty.

The thump of bare feet hitting carpet was louder than the greenette would've liked. He stopped for the second time that night, not wanting to rouse his three other team mates in the next three adjacent rooms, Enrique's being the nearest.

When he was quite sure that he had made no disturbance, the French boy shuffled to the wall where the air conditioning was hanging from and tried to reach the dial.

Oliver was too short.

He jumped...to no avail.

The young chef frantically looked about for a bedside stool and dragged it over to where he was. He jumped on it but still failed miserably.

Plus, the greenette was making too much noise, but at least he was warming up.

And it gave him an idea.

Abandoning the aircon, Oliver dragged the short chair back to where it was and started bouncing on his bed instead, hoping that exhaustion would lull him to sleep.

Boing.

Boing.

Boing.

BOG!

The poor Frenchman bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out. Despite its carpet, the floor hurt like a rock disguised as chocolate.

The thought of that soon vanished when he caught muted sounds coming from the room next to his.

Without thinking, Oliver dove amongst his pillows and feigned a position of sleep.

"Fifty-eight sheep, fifty-nine sheep, sixty sheep, sixty-one sheep, sixty-two sheep, sixty-three..."

It wasn't working.

The mysterious noise had ceased. It might have even been the boy's imagination. So the greenette was back to square one.

Why couldn't he sleep?

**TBC**

A/N: ...The JohhnyMckilt Productions...redefining oneshots...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:...enjoy!xD

**Counting Sheep**

_**Segment Two**_

Oliver could have some sort of chronic insomnia that only manifested now.

...well THAT didn't make any sense!

The French boy frowned. Seriously, he needed something to get to sleep, but what? Besides, this wasn't his first night...

...so what then had he done to get through the previous sleepless nights?

--

"Two hundred and ninety-four sheep, two hundred and ninety-five sheep..."

Enrique's head left his pillow for a restless moment to tilt to the direction where odd thumping noises were coming from.

It looked like he wasn't the only one having a hard time to get to sleep.

Sock-clad feet hit the floor and quietly made their was to the door that pushed open ever so carefully. Summer blue eyes blinked rapidly to adjust themselves to the intensity of the lights out in the hallway.

The Italian perkily jogged his way over to his best friend's room and unceremoniously opened the door.

Oliver didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden spillage of light into his room. In fact, the boy was curled up into a tight ball on the center of his mattress. He had rolled to one side.

Blood rushed to stain the blonde's cheeks as he caught creamy pale skin barely hidden under the younger teen's thin garments.

Like a firefly drawn to the light, Enrique made a beeline for the greenette's bed and hopped onto it.

Oliver's room was very cold and the Italian cuddled up to him for warmth. He knew that the chef was still awake; the body beneath his tensed as smooth thighs uncovered by an oversized shirt brushed against its own kind.

"A thousand and six sheep, a thousand and seven sheep, a thousand and eight sheep, a thousand and nine sheep..."

"Oliver?"

Enrique rolled back a bit so that the greenette could face him. Once the pair was settled in the sheets did they begin to close the distance.

"Hm?"

By impluse, the blonde tenderly kissed his best friend's forehead.

"Go to sleep..."

The addressee's face grew hot but he did as he was told. They were asleep in a matter of minutes.

--

Johnny and Robert found their two youngest team mates as a tangle of arms and legs the next morning. They could not be roused till noon.

Wretched sheep.

**END**

A/N: I could use a good dose of reviews...though it doesn't have to be for THIS fic...try **My Porcelain Doll** if you're a real Gianoli lover...and I have absolutely NO idea why I've resorted to advertising that fic again...anyhoo...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
